My World Stopped
by Twilight Always
Summary: Alice's POV before she was turned into a vampire, her thoughts as she's in the asylum, her premonitions and the thought that she didn't belong, & her thoughts on her saviour and the man the haunted her dreams while she was human. ONE SHOT R&R.


My world Died

_**A Fan fiction By; Twilight Always **_

_**C.D.J.B**_

* * *

_I feel like I am drowning, suffocating, like it's all coming down, like this is the end. What do I do? Nothing. I can't do anything. I am stuck here, but I don't belong here. No, I don't. So why am I here, do you ask? It all started with my premonitions, I guess because of it they thought I was crazy, Insane. That I was broken and I needed to be fixed, and they are going to pock and twist whatever they can to change me and what I can do…or what I 'think' I can do as they tell me here. I think they're just scared; they are scared of what I can do. I am not crazy, I know I am not. And they can't do anything to change it, because it's not that easy, and they don't understand. _

_There is a man who works here, he seems different than the rest of them, he seems…kinder to me, he doesn't seem to think I am crazy, these days it feels like he is the only person I really have to speak to in this place. And If I couldn't talk to anyone…that's when I would go crazy. This place does that to you. And I miss everyone. I miss my sister, I miss my parents even, my friends. I would be completely alone if it wasn't for him, he was my only friend now…_

_He's starting to get protective, he thinks something's wrong. He knows something's wrong. And I think someone's after me…I feel like I am being followed…trapped. My mind feels like it's running in a maze and I can't find my way out, I keep ending up in the same place, a dead end. And I'm frightened that when the time comes, I'm going to be caught. Like I'm to be the mouse, and my worst nightmare is the big cat…no, not a cat. A lion. A tiger. Something big and I didn't know why it was coming after a small game like me. . . I didn't understand any of it. _

_I started having horrible dreams and premonitions and It only made the feeling, that knowing feeling that I was not crazy. I started dreaming about __**him**__ he was handsome, in a rugged dangerous way. Dangerous. Yes, he looked so dangerous and he haunted me, I saw him every time I closed my eye lids. He was there, haunting me, wanting something from me I couldn't give him, but something he was willing to take against the odds. And I had a feeling that he wouldn't stop think about it, he would follow me, haunt me, until he got to me, and till he got what he wanted. I didn't know what It was though…I am only nineteen…I couldn't figure everything out. _

_But __**he**__ knew, my only friend. The man here, who was different than the others, he helped me, he came to me this night, tonight, when I had one of the worst dreams of my life, he came. He told me he knew how to help, that he was going to make the bad man go away, that he knew what I was going through and he said he needed to protect me, he said he was going to take me away from this place, get me away from the man that haunts my dreams, spoiling them. He said he was going to be my savior. I told him he was already, that he was a kind man, and the only person I felt I could talk to in this place; my friend. He smiled at me, a sweet smile, and the smile someone would give someone like a protégé for example. And then, like it was magic he took me away, we didn't stop once, I didn't even get a chance to grab anything, he just took my away, and I remember my eyes being closed tight, I didn't want to see anything and I didn't know why. I remember falling asleep on a table of sorts, he was by my side, looking nervous, trying to calm himself. His eyes for one quick moment looked red, like fresh pure untainted blood, but it must have been only for a moment because the second I saw it, it was gone again. I asked him what was going on, what was going to happen. He looked apologetic and told me that something was after me and he didn't want me to end up dead somewhere, he said it wasn't a death deserved. He asked me now if I trusted him, I nodded feeling a bit nervous and scared to why this man looked so sad. _

_He now tells me to close my eyes, and I do what other choice I have. I just want it all to stop, is that too much to ask of? _

_Moments after it happened I felt cold breath on the side of my neck, and I flinched at the coolness._

_Quickly something pressed hard into my neck, it hurt so bad I felt like my whole entire being was burning, like I was on fire and It couldn't be put out, I wanted to die, what was happening, I didn't see this in a premonition, I screamed out in agony, my voice, my screams were louder than I ever thought they could be, and they were full of complete and utter pain, fear and so much pain it felt like I was being tortured. I felt restraining hands on me, holding me down as I frantically moved around, screaming hard. After what seemed like an eternity of utter compete agony, like my soul was being burned in the hottest fires, burned to ash, I had one single thought that seemed to mean the world. A premonition, no not a real premonition, it was a voice whispering kindly and gently in my head before my world died, it was a name I didn't reconize yet it made my heart beat a beat faster,_

_**Jasper. **_

_And my world died. _

* * *

**A.N**

**_Heey guys, hope you liked it, I felt inspired to write a one-shot about Alice before she was made a vampire, so I went out on a limb = ) hope you guys enjoyed reading, so please, please, please, REVIEW ! ! =D XD_**


End file.
